


Don't Stop Us Now

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Autistic Spectrum Disorder, But arggg literally none of them are straight, F/F, Female Centric, Females are Strong As Hell, Gay Character, I make the rules, It's gonna be so gay, OC, Sensory Processing Disorder, Superpowers, Teenager, all of them are autistic, autistic main character, did i mention gay?, like so fucking gay, non binary character, original - Freeform, the first chapter isn't very gay ://, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: Sick of asshole bosses and unfair laws, four super-powered friends go rouge. With hate from both good and evil, will they be heroes or zeroes? (Honestly, I'm asking that question for myself, I'm not sure yet. (Haha joke))





	Don't Stop Us Now

The office door was closed and forbidding, with heavy iron bars in place of where a window would normally be, but Astrid, Jaz, Amber and Kassa for once didn't care. They were riding off the excitement of their last battle. It had been hard won, and all but Jaz had injures to show for it, but they had won. 

"That was so cool!" Astrid said laughing and jumping up and down, her blue hair flying everywhere, "Like one of the coolest battles ever! Bam bam bam! We got him!"   
Amber smiled fondly at Astrid's enthusiasm and slung her arm over her shoulder, "Calm down a bit Astrid, we don't even know the arrest will hold." 

Amber was confident that it would, but Astrid's loud voice was obviously disturbing Jaz, whose hands seemed to be twitching towards the ear defenders slung around their neck. Jaz didn't cope well when Astrid got excitable and after a battle, Astrid almost literally bouncing off the walls was a common occurrence. 

 

Astrid laughed at Amber, before beginning to bounce again, "I'm calm, I'm calm, the arrest will totally hold! I'm sure of it!" She grinned at the other three confidently. 

"You four." 

The door opened and a smallish man in a well made business suit stepped out. Almost instantly, Astrid stopped bouncing and Jaz's hands twitched around the ear defenders even more, almost outright pulling them on.

"Come in and sit down." 

The excited energy had gone, replaced by a nervous kind. The man, their boss, sat down and waited for their attention began to speak, "The arrest won't hold." 

 

"What?" Kassa yelled, her blonde pigtails seeming to stand on end. All four of them felt as if ice had replaced their stomachs. The man, Boss Harris, glared at her and she deflated, her anger not gone but not wanting to look Boss Harris in the eyes. 

"With all due respect sir," said Jaz, attempting to sum up some courage, but failing to meet his eyes, "he was definitely guilty! I'm sure of it." 

 

The others made noise of agreement. Astrid caught Jaz's eye and gave her a small grin of congratulations. 

 

"That may be true," said Boss Harris, looking at them gravely, "but Kassandra, you punched him so hard he was knocked out, and he's still down for the count. No one will take this case for you four." 

Kassa flushed a bright red. She hadn't known what to do, "He needed to be stopped. If I didn't knock him out he would have poured a load of water all over Amber. I didn't realise how hard I'd punched him until he went down." 

 

Kassa barely knew her own strength when she was training and in high stress situations the strategies she had learnt to try to moderate her strength went out of the window.

 

"Almost like a sack of potatoes," Astrid said absentmindedly. It was said quietly but Boss Harris still heard and frowned. 

 

"Not helpful Astrid," Amber murmured. Astrid was a sweet person but she hadn't learnt the art of right place at the right time, even after 18 years. 

"Well punching him wasn't the answer. And Amber was still splashed," Boss Harris glared at Kassa as if daring her to answer him. Instead, Amber did.

"Boss, I'm okay. And if Kassa hadn't punched him and all that water had gone over me, I wouldn't be able to move right now," she shuddered at the thought of the water being tipped over her. The few splashes that had gotten onto her were enough to make her feel even colder than she normally felt.

"And Boss!" Kassa said, swallowing her fear and looking him in the eyes, "He deserved it. He's stabbed and killed 11 people. I call that grounds for punching." She raised her fists slightly but quickly lowered them. 

"You may think it's okay, but nobody else on the board does..." Boss Harris sneered, "We'll be lucky if no one tries to make a complaint on you; I won't try to defend you if they do. And besides - we have no proof he killed those people, just your word." He raised his eyebrows as if their word meant nothing. And to the board, it didn't. 

"Do you know what?" Astrid said, her face devoid of the normal happiness, making her look years older, "This is bullshit!" And suddenly, she was gone, as if she'd teleported, her speed leaving nothing but a short cold breeze. 

 

"I hate working with children." Said Boss Harris, rolling his eyes in contempt, "You're all so emotional." He glared at the other three, his eyes coming to rest on Kassa who couldn't lift her head to meet them. For a second or two they all stood, before Amber straightened up, "We'll go find her, Sir. Are you two coming?" 

 

Jaz smiled slightly. "Of course we are. Let's go." 

 

They went to walk out, but Boss Harris lifted his hand, "I want to talk to Kassandra first. Privately." 

Jaz and Amber walked through the door and shut it before sitting on the chairs in the hallway.  Kassa was often in trouble and she always came out of the meetings jittery. 

"Be careful, Kassa," said Boss Harris, a small but unpleasant smile on his face, "You know what happens to people when they misuse their powers, don't you?" 

 

Kassa swallowed and played with a  wisp of hair that had escaped its pigtail, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." 

"Hey Astrid," Jaz peered into their shared bedroom,  "Are you in here?" 

Astrid made a small noise of confirmation and Jaz saw her curled in the corner, her head in her hands. She made a motioning gesture to Amber and Kassa and Amber moved in and put her hand on Astrid's arm. 

 

"You can't keep running off like that, Astrid," Amber gave a comforting, sad smile, "Kassa's already on Boss's bad side and if you get on it too, he's gonna split us up. You know he would."  

The four were all young when the boss had caught them using their powers and recruited them. They'd all had little to no choice, but through a mix of no choice and genuine care, they had somehow become friends. They had nothing in common but they were the only people below thirty. The only people with powers. The boss didn't care about them as people, only weapons, but he had a particular hatred for Kassa, who would use her strength without thinking. They were allowed to remain on the same team, but all four knew it wasn't out of kindness, only yet another way to control them. Hold a vantage over them. And if they stepped out of line too much, they would be forced into friendlessness. They would be the weapons the boss wanted. 

The room was silent whilst Amber's words sank in, but suddenly Astrid stood up, looking unusually thoughtful, "That's the problem!" she said, "He'd use any excuse to punish us. Kassa was in the right doing what she did!" She gestured wildly, her voice getting almost too fast to hear. 

"We know this already," Jaz frowned, "What else is new? " 

"I'm serious!" Astrid was almost screaming. Amber rubbed her arm, but she flinched away, seeming to grow taller, "What's the point of having people with superpowers on their team if we aren't allowed to use them? Kassa and I are barely 18 and without our powers, it's not like we're good fighters. They haven't trained us at all. They just shove us out into the world and tell us to catch criminals. If we die, they won't give a shit!" 

"You know exactly why," Kassa said, a defeated feeling in her stomach, "They want to control us." 

 

"I hate them," Astrid said and buried her head back into her hands, "I really do." 

 

"We all do. But it's not like we can do anything," Amber ran her fingers through her thick hair. The happy feeling from the defeat of the criminal was long gone. 'Was it really only hours ago?' she couldn't help but think. 

"We could escape!" Astrid lifted her head and looked the others in the eyes one at a time, "Go on a road trip or something! Be normal teenagers. Because in case you guys have forgotten, we're teens! Not weapons, teens!" The others shuffled, looking at the ground. 

"Nice speech Astrid, but in case you've forgotten, we have trackers in our arms," Jaz raised their hand as if to demonstrate. They had been put in as a scare tactic to prevent them trying to do anything; it worked. 

"We could get rid of them... we could cut them out! We'd get matching scars!" Kassa cracked a smile. Maybe it could work. Maybe. 

"I'm not even going to go into the many reasons why that's a bad idea," Amber said, but she was laughing too, "You and Jaz could maybe, but it would be too painful for me or Astrid."

 

"Babies," Kassa grumbled. She nudged Astrid with her hip, but Astrid wasn't laughing. 

 

"I would do it if it meant freedom," her face was set in an usually serious expression, her eyes hard. 

"Maybe," said Jaz, not laughing either, but smiling slightly, "We'll keep graphic self harm as option B. And I wouldn't even get a scar." Jaz's healing powers left her unable to scar, even with the most serious of wounds. 

"What about," Amber stopped laughing and thought seriously, "Causing a distraction and getting Astrid to go to the computer office  and trying to disable the tracker. Hopefully there's a way to disable them permanently and that way might involve slightly less blood." 

 

"Babies," Kassa joked, but she nodded, "That could work." 

 

"Why do I have to do it?" The angry look on Astrid's face had gone and her leg was moving up and down slightly. 

"Because," Jaz said, head tilted to one side as if confused by the question, "Super speed?" 

 

"Yeah," Astrid smiled sheepishly, "That makes sense." 

Kassa jumped up and gestured for the others to follow, "We have an escape plan! Pile them in!" 

 

They all put their hands on top of each each other, even Jaz who usually refrained from touching or being touched. 

 

"3, 2, 1! Freedom!" They all smiled and laughed, unaware of the camera watching their every move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hoped you enjoyed that. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I'm excited about it. Check out my Instagram @dont_stop_us_now to see some artwork for the story and feel free to shoot me a DM. I really want to make this an enjoyable read so if you want to suggest something that should happen or give me some notes on a particular character I'm open to your views. Thank you! I hope you read the next chapter when it comes out.


End file.
